A Stargate to Smallville
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Jack O'Neill is Clark's godfather. He doesn't know Clark's secret yet. Clark only knows that his uncle works for the government... Established Jack/Sam Carter. Starting slowly...
1. Introduction

**Hello,**

**This is not the complete story, or a chapter. This a a big summary to see if people actually want me to keep on writing it or not. **

**This is the basic story line... It couls go far or it could be short...**

**Some things might change among those facts... It's up to YOU!**

**Please read and tell me what you thing:**

**Should i keep on writing it?**

**What would you change?**

**Someone you DON'T want to read about?**

**Someone you DO want to read about?**

**I'm open to all kind of suggestions on this one:**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

_**A stargate to Smallville**_

Jack O'Neill and Jonathan Kent were old friends, they met at summer camp when they were 6 years old and have spent every summer of their childhood together. They kept in touch all their lives and Jack is Clark's godfather. With time Jack grew to love Martha as a sister and Clark as a nephew.

After defeating Anubis and being made General, Jack and Sam get permission from the president himself to be together, helped by the fact that the Asgards played with Jack's DNA and impregnated Sam with it. They are happy together and the baby was born a girl that they called Grace Samantha O'Neill. She is the missing link necessary to save the Asgards.

Baal learns of Grace's existence after capturing a SG team and wants her dead because she has serious "potential" according to the Asgards and could bring Earth some help from the Ancients.

She is 6 years old. Jack and Sam have to hide her and decide to go on some vacation in Smallville. Jonathan is dead but Martha and Clark are still in the farm.

In order to ask for their help he has to tell them the truth about their program. In exchange, Clark decides to tell them about who he really is. Sam visits the fortress of solitude with Clark through the caves (talk with Jor-El a lot) and SG-1 goes with Clark to the phantom zone to save Kara.

General Lane knows about the program and wants Lois to join the program as the person who regulates what the public knows about the Gate. Lois gets the post of Head of public relations.

Clark introduces the Justice Legion to the SGC after a few mission and they decide to join some times.

Arthur Curies (Aquaman) helps them on a planet completely under sea with his wife Mira and ends up deciding to stay and move there with the other member of his people who are still on Earth. Later he and Mira join Atlantis to help repair under water things.

Bart joins an SG team for a mission with Bratac and decides to stay with the old man to have some guidance. He ends up joining the Tok'ra.

Clark (Kal-El) finds out he is an ancient (Sam figures it out in the lab) and joins Atlantis. He is the chief of Atlantis because Jor-El built it.

Cyborg helps on a mission in an ancient lab in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Canary gets rid of an enemy Jaffa army with her cry.

John Jones tells them who he is (Martian) and joins missions too.

SG-1 visit Watchtower and is impressed by Chloe and her organisation.

Doctor Emile joins the SGC and works with them because he gained a lot of knowledge of "alien" biology with his healing the Justice League.

Carter Hall (Hawkman) meets Daniel and is introduced to the Asgards who help him find his wife again with the promise of breaking the "curse".

* * *

_Like i said, this is just some basic facts that i'm going to put in the story... Unless you don't like one of them..._

_Please tell me if i should write this one or not._

_Visit my profil and answer the polls, there, please, i have several going on and try to change it every day._

_REVIEW?_

_Thanks_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	2. Chapter 1

"So, when are you coming to Smallville so we can celebrate you being made General?" Jonathan Kent asked his old friend.

"Soon, I need to have a talk with the president first!" Jack O'Neill replied.

"Why? You're in trouble?" The farmer sounded worried for his old friend.

"No, I just need to see if he can bend the rules a little…"

"Oh… Your Sam…" Jonathan knew all too well the feelings his best friends had for his second in command.

"Exactly…I'm hopping to change his mind about this…" Jack said.

"Well, good luck and bring her with you next time you visit us!"

"Sure, no problems!" Jack replied before he hung up.

Jack was a few minutes away from the meeting that would dictate his future… He wanted to be with Sam and nothing would stop him from this… Either the president was letting them be together and he kept saving the planet or he refused and Jack handed him his resignation letter. He had talked about it with Sam for a while and they had agreed. Of course she wasn't happy with him sacrificing his job but he refused to let her quit hers. However he knew that if he had to retire, she would hand her resignation right after…

"You ready General?"

"Sam, how many times did I tell you lately? It's Jack now!" he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So, are you ready to go in?" She asked again with a soft smile.

"I am if you are!" He said.

"Let's go then."

They both walked in the office and stood in front of the president, the vice president and the chief of staff.

"So, what is this about Jack?" The president asked.

"Mister President, I won't beat around the bush. I love Carter and she loves me. I want to be with her. If you don't give us permission, I will retire immediately." Jack said.

"And I will hand my resignation in too. I won't work for the air force ever again!" Sam added.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're in love… We have been for a while but worked hard to ignore it because we were needed at the SGC…" Jack said.

"Now that Anubis is dead, we're tired of staying away from each other… Risking our lives and not knowing if we will be able to be together at some point in our lives…" Sam added.

"I don't know what to say…" The president said.

"Yes or no…" Jack said.

Just as the president was about to open his mouth to speak, a bright light appeared and left Thor in the office.

"Mister President, I'm here to warn you that you have to allow them to be together. We know they love each other and we have implanted Colonel Carter with Jack O'Neill's child. It's their dream. If you force them apart, we will stop working with Earth!" Thor said before he turned toward Jack and Sam, who both looked shocked at the news, bowed his head in greeting and left.

"Did I just hear right?" Sam asked.

"I think you did Sam… Did he say… Did he say you were pregnant with my child?" Jack asked in awe.

The president and the other people in the room were just as chocked as they were and didn't know what to say anymore…

After a few minutes of silence the President said:

"Okay then… I will give you two a special permission to be together and raise your child as a normal family. Jack, you'll be able to keep your post of head of the SGC and Colonel Carter will keep her position as well…as long as you report to…" However he was interrupted by Sam:

"Actually, if I'm having a child I'm going to resign my commission… I'd rather be just a civilian scientist." She said.

She had talked about this possibility with Jack before and she knew he liked that idea.

"Very well then… That's settled. Why don't you two take a couple of weeks of vacation? George will hold the fort until you get back!" The president said, dismissing them.

"Great, I know just the place!" Jack said as he exited the office with Sam.

"And where is that?" She asked him.

"Smallville, Kansas!" he said before he explained to her his long friendship with Jonathan Kent and how he was godfather for his best friend's son.

Jack and Jonathan had met when they were 6 years old, during summer camp. They had become fast friends and kept in touch ever since. They had spent every summer of their childhood together and as they grew up, they grew closer. Jack was present at Jonathan's wedding with Martha and he knew that Clark's adoption wasn't very legal but didn't say a thing. He knew how much having a child was important to his friend so he supported them. The Kent's had been present at Jack's son's funeral too, supporting him. Jack remembered that Clark had stayed by his side, comforting him while Martha helped Sara and Jonathan took care of everything else. They were his family and he couldn't wait to tell them the good news!

He always knew there was something Jonathan and Martha didn't tell him about Clark but considering his job, he couldn't blame them for having secrets to keep…

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope you still like it!**

**Please read and reviews!**

**Does anyone want to make a Banner for this fiction? Please tell me if you do and I'll credit you if I use it!**

**REVIEW please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 2

"Jack?" Sam asked him the next day as they were in the plane that was flying them to Smallville.

"Yes Sam?"

"What if there is something special with the baby?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

Of course they asked the doctors at the SGC to examine her and after confirming that she was a couple of months pregnant, they took samples to check if everything was okay with the Asgard-made baby.

"Well, you have the ancient gene… The Asgards must have helped us because they felt it could also help them…"

"You think the baby will have the missing thingy they were looking for in me?" He asked her.

"Yes… He might as well have the ancient gene…"

"He?" He asked.

"It just came out…" She smiled.

"I think it's a girl!" Jack said as he hugged her closer and kissed her softly.

When they arrived at the airport, the car they had rented was waiting for them and they made their way to Smallville and the Kent farm. Jack took his time driving, wanting Sam to see the peaceful town that had come back to life after the tragic meteor shower.

"Did you tell them we were coming?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I called them last night after you fell asleep, told them you were coming too… They're exited to finally meet you!" He replied with a grin.

Sam was obviously nervous. She guessed that Jack had been talking a lot about her, just like he had told her a lot about them...She knew that meeting the Kent's was like meeting the brother that Jack never had… They were family and she hoped they would accept her.

They drove in comfortable silence until they arrived in front of a small red farm. Sam could see a young man, probably a teenager or a very young man, leaving the barn and when he saw them he ran to greet them.

"Uncle Jack! We were expecting you later!" The young but tall and obviously strong man said as they parked the car and opened their doors.

"Clark! You keep growing so fast! What are they feeding you on this farm?" Jack said as he hugged the boy.

"Clark, I'd like you to meet Sam Carter. Sam, this is my godson Clark." Jack introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Clark said as he shook Sam's hand.

"Likewise." She replied with a smile.

"Come on in, don't stay outside!" Clark said as he showed them the way to his house.

"Where are your parents?" Jack asked as he carried their bags inside.

"They're still in town, they should be back soon. Like I said, we were expecting you later!" Clark replied joyfully as he served them lemonade and cookies to wait.

"Ah, your mother's lemonade… I've missed it!" Jack said as he served Sam a big glass and urged her to try it.

They talked some more, catching up, until Jonathan and Martha came back.

Of course they all loved Sam and the first day at the farm was great. The Kent's were happy about the pregnancy and celebrated with a big home cooked meal. Jack knew that it would awaken some sense of loss in Martha and felt bad but he knew she was strong enough to take it… Maybe next time he saw the Asgard he could ask them if there was something they could do for her…

Later, as Sam was walking around the farm before going to bed, she saw light coming from the barn and went there, only to see Clark looking through a telescope.

"Not really the right angle to look at the stars…" She said in amusement, making him jump.

"I… I wasn't… Well…" Clark was blushing and looking for his words.

Sam had joined him by now and looked quickly through the telescope.

"She's pretty… Is she your girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"I wish… Her name is Lana… She's…She's…Perfect…but she has another boyfriend unfortunately… I had a chance and I blew it…" He replied sadly.

"If it's meant to be it will happen eventually… Trust me… I would know…" She said comfortingly, reminding him that for a long time she couldn't be with Jack.

"Thanks… Also I use it to watch the stars too… I'm not a pervert or anything!" Clark replied with a smile.

"You're interested in astronomy?" She said.

"Yes…" he said in a normal tone before he mumbled "Kind of have to be." Then, in a clearer voice he said: "Uncle Jack gave me a great book about astronomy a few years ago… It's right there!" Clark said as he showed her everything.

"This place seams to be the perfect get away for a teenage boy…"

"My parents call it my fortress of solitude!" He replied.

Clark liked Sam, she was pretty and bright. Also he could see she made Jack happy and that was the most important.

"Well, I'm going to get back inside and go to bed… I've had a very tiring month!" She said with a smile before she left the barn and went back inside.

On her way out, she saw out of the corner of her eyes a symbol she knew to be Ancient. She stopped and grabbed it. Clark saw it and stopped too.

"Where did you find this?" She asked him.

Clark panicked and replied quickly:

"In some caves not far from here… It's from an old Indian tribe…" He replied, trying to sound truthful.

"I'd like to see them some day…" She said.

"I'll take you tomorrow if you want…" Clark replied nervously.

"Thanks." She said with a smile before leaving.

Later, in bed with Jack she decided to tell him:

"I saw something while I was talking with Clark earlier…"

"What was it? Did he show you his fortress of solitude?"

"Well, yes... but in it I saw a piece of paper with a couple of ancient symbols on it…"

"How did he get them?" Jack asked shocked.

"He said he got them from a cave, that it's Indian language…"

"You think he lied? Maybe that's what he thinks…" Jack replied as he stroke her arm tenderly.

"He just looked slightly panicked when I asked him and nervous the whole time we talked about this… I think maybe he knows something and if the ancient left something in this cave, maybe he knows what it is…" She said.

"We'll have to be careful about how we ask him…" Jack said.

"I know… He agreed to take me there tomorrow…"

"We'll go and see this tomorrow then!" Jack replied and kissed her softly before he gathered her in his arms.

"If he knows what it is and is has smart as you say he is, he probably won't tell us the truth… he'll probably try keep lying to protect the truth…" Sam said.

"True… But if he does, maybe one day we'll be able to let him in on the secret…" Jack replied as they both closed their eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? What will hapen next? **

**PLEASE let me know what you think! It will make me write faster! The faster I write, the faster I'll publish!**

**Review please!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!**

**Share with your friends!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning, they all had a nice breakfast together before Martha had to go to work at the Talon and Jonathan had to go take care of the fields.

"Clark told us he was taking you to the caves today?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, Sam is very interested in all this." Jack replied.

"Well, you have fun then!" He replied as Clark swallowed his breakfast and went to get ready.

"Your boy grew up a lot since the last time I saw him…" Jack said to the proud parents.

"Yes, he can't stop growing up and we have a hard time keeping track sometimes!" Martha said tenderly.

"Well, he's not a little boy anymore…He's a teenager… Almost a man…" Jack said.

"He sure is…" Jonathan replied with a nostalgic smile.

.

Later in the morning, after showing more of the farm to Sam, Clark took them to the caves and told them the legend of Naman that the drawings were telling.

"So he can throw fire with his eyes and arrived from the sky?" Jack asked.

"That's what the legend says…" Clark replied nervously.

He couldn't let them find out who he was… They might be family but they were working for the government and the last thing he wanted was to find himself locked in a lab somewhere.

Sam took several pictures while Jack talked with Clark about the legends.

"You seem very interested in those caves…" Jack noticed.

"Well, I had to pick up a hobby that didn't require for the stars to shine!" Clark joked, making Jack chuckle.

"Sam told me the stars aren't all you've been using the telescope for…"

"Well, like you always say, we've got to use what we have to our advantage!" Clark replied with a soft blush before he turned to Sam:

"You… You seem to have seen those symbols before… You acted like you knew them earlier…"

"Oh… We've… I've seen them before in the notebooks of a friend who is an archaeologist…" She said with a smile.

"His name is Daniel… She's taking the pictures for him… His speciality is Egyptology but I'm sure those pictures will keep him busy for a long time. He will feel like it's Christmas early!" Jack added with a smile.

When they were done, Clark took them in town and after a quick tour, they went for a snack at the Talon where Jack and Sam were introduced to Pete, Chloe, Lex and as they waited to be served, Lana.

"So Clark, do the natives have any idea who this Naman could be?" Jack asked as Lana brought them their order.

"No, not really!" Clark said as Lana said:

"He's just being modest. The natives think that he is Naman." She said with a bright smile.

"Really?" Sam asked with surprise on her face.

"Well, I only know of one really, the one who studied the caves… You know who I mean Clark, you dated his grandaughter... The one who got wrongly arrested for attacking Lionel Luthor... He's a teacher at the local university." Lana replied before she left to take other orders.

Jack turned to look at a blushing Clark to tease him but his mind was someplace else… Could Clark be Naman? Could he come from another planet? Was it possible?

But then Jack decided it didn't matter… Clark was family and he would protect his secret if he had one… If the young man didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't force him to.

.

Jack and Sam spent two very restful weeks at the farm.

Jack helped Jonathan and Clark with the farm work while Sam spent some time researching everything she could about the caves. She had found the man Lana had talked about and she told him she was interested in learning more about the caves… After doing some digging about the man, Jack and her got permission from the president to tell him all about the SGC and what they did.

The man didn't tell them anything about Clark and they didn't ask but he told them what he knew about the caves after they offered him a well paid job: working with Daniel Jackson on translations. Of course he never said anything about Clark or who Naman might be and they never asked him to. Naman was supposed to be a good man and if it really was Clark, they had nothing to worry about.

Jack had called the president to tell him about the caves and their potential and the man acquired them for the government under the direction of General Jack O'Neill. The Luthor's had been a little frustrated and it had been a mini-war to get them but in the end, the Luthor's didn't have a choice and had to let go of the place.

After that, it was easy to convince the Native American Doctor to work for them on translating the caves. To make sure he was ready, they sent him a month at the SGC so he could learn more from Daniel. It was a dream job and they even discovered some people descended from his tribe on another planet.

Sam had sent all the pictures to Daniel and he was working hard on understanding them, already planning a trip there to see for himself. However, Jack didn't want anyone to know just how interested they were in the place so they decided to work discreetly and let it be for now…

They had more urgent things to deal with in the present time with Goaulds trying to be the new big bad around the galaxy.

* * *

A few months later, as Sam was working alone in her lab, her water broke.

Immediately she called Jack and he arrived with Teal'c to carry her to the infirmary.

Luckily, it wasn't a very long delivery and after only two hours, Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they decided to name Grace Martha O'Neill.

After a quick blood analysis, they realised that the new member of the SGC had great chances of being the missing link who could save the Asgard race. Jack contacted them and after a few days, Thor arrived, confirming their doubts. He took a sample of blood with him and went back home, promising to come for another visit as soon as he had his new body.

"Why do you need to leave this fast? You didn't even have time to eat some of the cake!" Jack asked.

"We have some problems at the O'Neill factories…" Thor replied.

"What? What factories?" Jack asked, shocked as Daniel and Sam chuckled.

"Well, we had a factory that officially made small figurines of you for all your fans on our planet but we recently found out that behind the scenes they were trying to clone you… They ended up with about a thousand doll sized Jack O'Neill who where about to be brought to life… We put a stop to it but there might be more of them so I need to go back…" Thor explained.

"You mean they made a bunch of Mini-me? Why?" Jack asked.

"We don't know… But we need to make sure we get them all…" Thor replied.

"Yeah, one Jack is enough, we don't need a tiny one making jokes all around the universe! I can't imagine the state the Galaxy would end up in..." Daniel joked.

Thor left the place in a beam of light and soon, everyone decided to leave the new parents alone with their baby.

"How much do you wanna bet that they end up naming a ship after our daughter?" Jack asked Sam with a smile.

"I'm sure they'll do it!"

"Maybe we should tell them since she's a girl she will only like it if they make it all pink and sparkly, see how they react!" Jack replied with a smile.

"I'm sure they'll love the idea Jack!" Sam replied tiredly before she went to take a nap.

Jack, Sam and their daughter went to spend a couple of weeks at the Kent's farm to introduce them to their daughter and ask Clark to be the little girl's godfather. Of course he accepted. He was honoured and proud.

The future looked bright for them.

* * *

**This is the end of the first part...**

**I hope you liked it...**

**Please REVIEW and let me know... I will reply!**

**I'm working on the second part right now... I could give you an hint but if you read the introduction you'll realise it's easy to guess since I basically follow that!**

**Share with your friends.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A stargate to Smallville _**

**_2_**

* * *

SG-3 was not having a good day.

Everything had started when they had gone on a suposed peaceful mission on a planet where only a primitive mining people lived. They had been captured by Baal during their dinner with the locals and even though they knew General O'Neill would send a rescue mission to save them soon, they had heard enough to know they were about to be tortured until they told the Goauld something valuable.

"Well, well, well… Not really my favourite team but it will do!" The Goauld said as he walked in front of their cell, looking overly confident.

"We'll make sure to tell General O'Neill that you miss him!" Major Hastings replied.

"I'll tell him myself when he comes to rescue you!" Baal replied pleasantly as he turend around to leave the cell.

"Yeah, like that will happen!" Captain Johnson snorted.

_"Why is that?"_ Baal wondered as he left, making sure he could still hear what the soldiers from Earth were talking about in their dark and wet cell.

If he knew one thing it was that the people from Earth never left others behind…

Especially O'Neill…He had the proof of that a few times already... Why wouldn't he come this time, What had changed?

.

"Baal is deluded if he expects O'Neill to come to our rescue himself!" A member of the team said.

"He would have if the circumstances were different…" Major Hastings replied.

"He's married with a daughter now, he's not going to do anything that endanger his family…" The younger member of the team added.

"By the way, did you see the Asgards' new ship?"

"The one they called after O'Neill's girl?"

"Yeah, that one! The _Grace O'Neill_…"

"I didn't but I heard it was pink inside with glitter…"

"Yeah… O'Neill said it as a joke but apparently Thor complied and the ship is now princess themed… I heard Doctor Carter saying that Grace loved it!" Captain Johnson replied.

"I can't believe that a 4 year old girl got to see the ship when we didn't!" a member of the team sulked.

"She saved their entire race… She deserves it!"

"Yeah well, after everything we did for either the Asgard or the Tok'ra, they better not leave us to roat in this cell for too long!" The sulky one replied.

Baal was shocked by what he had learned… Now he understood why he hadn't seen O'Neill during the last few years and why the Asgards were suddenly stronger… He wasn't happy at all… He needed to find out more about this girl… If she had the power to save the Asgards, then she had the power to activate Ancient technology… Having this girl as his next host would be great…

He needed O'Neill's daughter to be his… He needed to find a way… It was time to plan… It didn't matter how long it would take him, he needed to find a way to settle himself on Earth…

.

Baal left the base as soon as the gate activated. He didn't want to fight too hard…not when he had something much more valuable ahead of him.

"Master, where are we going?" His most trustful servant asked him.

"On Earth… SG-3 talked about O'Neill having a special girl… She'll be my next host and I'll be the most powerful of all!" Baal said as they entered their ship.

They didn't see the member of Sg-13 that was hiding behind the wall.

While his team mates rescued the prisoners, he, along with a rebel Jaffa, wanted to try and catch Baal. They unfortunately came to late but managed to hear something valuable enough…

"We need to report this to the General immediately!" He said.

"Agreed. Let's go." The Jaffa replied.

* * *

**.2 years later.**

Jack O'Neill was in his office with his wife, thinking of a solution.

"When we heard that Baal wanted Grace we thought we would be able to kill him quickly... We have to find a solution to protect Grace. The Jaffa spy reported that Baal was almost on Earth..." Jack said.

"I know... We managed to delay him but he's still on his way here... Dad said he was almost here... By now he might even be somewhere on Earth already..." Samantha replied.

"I was thinking...maybe we could hide her at the Kent's farm, you know she'll be happy there and she'll be safe. Plus, you could be with her and finally study those caves along with Daniel... I know you wanted to." Jack suggested.

"Good idea... But we'll have to tell them the truth...Do you think they'll take it well?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so... It might help them get over Jonathan's death too... It has to be hard on the two of them..."

"Martha is about to go back to Washington , she's only back for a short time... Do you think Clark will be okay with it just being us and him?" She asked.

"I think so.. We'll just have to ask and see." Jack replied before he kissed her quickly and they made plans to get to the Kent's farm.

Of course 6 years old Grace was super happy to go spend some time with Clark. She adored the young man and simply loved to spend time with him. She also loved the alien stories he told her. In her eyes, he was the best, just slightly not as good as her daddy, because let's face it, her daddy was the best ever right?

.

Everything was quickly set and if the Kent's thought that Jack and his family were coming for a simple vacation, they were about to get the biggest surprise of their lives.

When the O'Neill arrived, they quickly settled down and asked for Martha and Clark to sit with them for a serious talk.

Clark was nervous, ever since they had seen the caves all those years ago, he wondered when they would discover his secret. Plus, they worked for the government and they would have to either betray their boss and not say anything or betray their family and send Clark in a lab...

"We have something very serious to talk with you about. It's important. We're here because we need to hide Grace from someone but it could be dangerous for you...We owe you to know the truth..." Jack started to say and, when Martha and Clark smiled at him he kept on talking about the Stargate and everything else they needed to know.

"And now Baal wants to take Grace. We need to hide her while we look for him and fight him off." Jack finished while little 6 years old Grace was looking at them with interest.

She hoped they would help her. Deep down, she knew Clark would protect her. He always saved everybody right?

"That's... something." Martha said before she exchanged a look with Clark.

The mother and son looked at each other for a few minutes before Martha finally looked resigned and nodded. Sam wondered what this was about and when Clark turned back toward them, he looked different, more mature.

"I think Grace will be perfectly safe here...Even without military forces to protect her... I also have a secret to share with you." Clark started.

When he saw they were listening he kept on talking:

"Remember the caves I showed you the first time you came with Sam? Well, they are talking about me. I came in the first meteor shower. I'm from a planet called Krypton that exploded. My parents sent me here so I could live and help the people of Earth because the yellow sun gives me powers that the red sun of my planet didn't give us. The meteor rocks have effects on me, some make me sick and can kill me, other change my behavior..." Clark then proceeded to tell them everything he knew about himself, his family and his planet, including the secret fortress in ice.

It was a lot to take in.

Jack and Sam thought they were going to surprise the Kent and in exchange, they got the biggest surprise of their lives.

They talked a long time while Grace played with her dolls on the floor and Clark agreed to trust Jack and go to the SGC so their doctor could make some exams of him. He also agreed to take Sam and Daniel to the Fortress later on. He was curious and wondered if the SGC had ever encountered other survivors of Krypton's explosion.

Since Martha had to leave, they waited until she was on her way to Washington to leave themselves.

Luckily, the Asgard ship named after his daughter was close to Earth, Jack called Thor and asked him to beam them both up. He wanted to introduce Clark to his grey buddy, plus, it would be faster to be beamed compared to driving or flying. If Clark didn't understand what Jack meant when he told him not to say anything about the decoration, he understood when he finally saw it. The entire room he was in looked princess themed. It looked like Grace had designed it herself and since it had been named after her, she probably did.

"Clark, this is Thor, an Asgard and a very good friend of ours. Thor, this is Clark, my nephew. He just told me he was from a planet called Krypton." Jack introduced quickly as soon as they appeared in front of him.

"Krypton? Your planet exploded due to civil war a long time ago." Thor said.

"Yes, I know, my parents sent me to Earth to be safe and help Earth people." Clark replied.

"Who were your parents? I knew some people there." Thor asked.

"My father's name was Jor-El, my mother was Lara. I'm..." Clark started but was cut off by Thor:

"Kal-El. Your parents were good people and they desired you for a long time... You were really loved! I tried to help your father to stop General Zod but we failed... Jor -El asked me to leave to help my own people instead of concentrating on them..." Thor said.

"You knew them?"

"Yes. It is nice to meet the last son of Krypton."

"You know, everyone keep saying that but other kryptonians keep on coming and every time they try to kill me... Well, except for Kara, my cousin..."

"Kara, daughter or Zor-El is on Earth? Her father sent her after you? He can't be trusted and neither can she!" Thor asked, alarmed.

"Well, he did but at the last minute she realised that her father was wrong and she saved me. For punishment she was sent to the Phantom zone... I'm not sure how to get there and save her... I mean I know how to get there, it's the coming back that's a bit of a problem." Clark said.

"Isn't there a Stargate in this Phantom zone?" Jack asked, not liking being left out of this conversation he didn't know anything about.

"Yes, there is, I'll give you the address right away. As for you, Kal-El, here is a device. Use is to contact us shall you need assistance with anything. We'll be more than happy to help the last son of our dear friends. After all, you are the last ancient that we know of." Thor explained.

"Ancient? Kryptonians were ancients then? Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes, a different branch than the ones of Atlantis but Ancient none the less." Thor explained.

"Cool!" Jack said.

They talked some more and wrote down the address of the Stargate for the Phantom zone before they were beamed down to the SGC where Jack stayed with Clark as he passed some exams and explained everything he knew about himself.

"You're gonna have some trouble taking a blood sample... No needle can enter my skin..." Clark warned the doctor as Teal'c came to talk to the young man.

"How can we do it then?" Jack asked.

"I guess you could use a little bit of green Kryptonite... if you don't leave it near me to long...and put it away in a lead box after." Clark suggested.

Immediately, Jack asked Thor to help them and the Asgard beamed down the desired material in a closed lead box.

When the exams were done, Clark demonstrated what he could do, how strong he was and what his powers were. He showed them everything they asked willingly, trusting his uncle completely, especially since the General didn't leave his side one minute.

"I should also be able to fly... Kara can...but I don't like heights too much so maybe that's why I can't yet...or maybe Kara is right and it's because girls mature faster than boys..." Clark explained.

"Are you kidding me? you can shout fire from your eyes, this is how-some already but now you're telling me that you can fly!" Jack exclaimed.

They stayed an entire day at the SGC before Daniel and Teal'c decided to go back to Kansas with them. Thor beamed them back in the middle of the yard of the Kent Farm and they decided they would go to save Kara as soon as things calmed down and they knew where Baal was.

Since they had a picture of him, Clark sent it to Chloe, after explaining to Jack and Sam how she helped him over and over again ever since she had figured out his secret. He had to promise to introduce them later on but they agreed to let the friends he trusted help. From what they had been told, they would be able to use the help of some of his powerful friends at some point while going through the Stargate. This could be the start of a great partnership.

Suddenly, a red flash surprised them in the yard.

"What was that?" Teal'c asked.

"So, have you ever met a Martian before?" Clark asked them with a small amused smile as the martian man hunter who had been his father's friend entered the farm to check up on him.

.

Clark's Martian friend didn't stay long but was invited to visit the SGC. Intrigued and curious, he agreed to go with Teal and made an appointment with the Jaffa in a few days to go there.

Chloe, with the help of their other friends, had found Baal and warned Clark about his position. The Kryptonian decided to go with his godfather and his team to take care of the man threatening the peaceful life of Grace O'Neill. However Chloe warned Clark that Oliver as Green Arrow and Canary had decided to go with him. The Kryptonian warned his Godfather and Jack decided to let them handle it to see how they progressed as a team.

As it turned out, they were pretty good.

They surprised Baal and even if he had a few Goa'uld gadgets and a few Jaffa, Clark was still stronger than him and was able to defeat the evil alien while his friends fought with the few Jaffas he had with him. Unfortunately, they weren't capable of capturing him alive so they weren't able to save the host but they figured it was still a good thing.

At least he was gone now and they could concentrate on other things.

"It's too bad your friends left so quickly, we could use them offworld..." Jack mentioned.

"Well, once Kara is safe maybe we could organise something... Chloe could coordinate everything... Oliver and Canary are only two out of a very big group... I have a friend who can live in water... He's like a king of the underwater world or something." Clark said on the way back as he started to explain to the General what powers his friends had and how they could help.

.

"Is the hidden fortress in the caves?" Sam asked Clark as they all entered the caves she had visited so long ago.

"No, but there is a portal to get there. It's...way up north. I could run there but it would take you too long, even in an helicopter. It's much fatser this way." Clark replied while Daniel announced that he would stay in the caves for now and study the 'passionating' writings.

Daniel was especially surprised when he learned that Clark was the man the writings talked about.

Clark led Sam, Jack, Grace and Teal'c to the portal and activated it with the key he had hidden in his barn.

Soon, they were all in some sort of ice palace.

"Kal-El, did you come here to finally complete your training?" A deep voice said.

"No father. I came to show the place to some friends and family. They work with the Stargate and visit other planets. I also met the Asgard. I believe you knew Thor?" Clark replied, looking nowhere in particular.

"This is amazing..." Sam replied as she looked around at the crystals.

"Thor was a dear friend of mine... The Stargate system was invented by our people but got corrupted when the snakes started to use it and stole the technology from us." Jor-El replied.

"My friend here, Sam, would like to talk to you and discover our technologies... It might help them kill the remaining Goa'uld and the replicators." Clark explained to his father.

"The replicators? They were a mistakes...Meant to be sophisticated toys, they grew a conscience of their own and betrayed their creators... Another mistake of ours... I never agreed with their construction and warned everyone against them... Looks like I was right once again... I'll help your friend fix it and explain to her everything she wants...if you promise to me to try and complete your training soon." Jor-El said.

"I will. Sam will stay here and learn. Grace will stay with her a while and I'll go with Uncle Jack and his friends to save Kara from the phantom Zone. After that I'll come back to complete my training." Clark decided.

"Are you sure Grace will be safe here?" Jack asked.

"Of course. Plus, look at her, it's all new to her, she loves it here. She's warmly clothed and I'm here... She'll be fine." Sam reassured her Love before she went back to talking with Jor-EL who explained to her how he could talk to them when he had been dead for so long.

.

Later, when Clark was getting ready to go to the Phantom Zone with Jack, Teal'c and a couple of marine's, he said:

"Keep in mind that this place was created to be a prison. We have to be very careful not to let anyone else leave with us."

"True, we have enough trouble here as it is." Jack agreed.

"According to what Jor-El told Sam, only a member of the EL bloodline can activate the Stargate from the Phantom zone..." Clark informed them.

"It explains why nobody ever escaped." Teal'c nodded.

They handed Clark a zat and, as they had all the weapons they could need, including trackers and talki-walkies, they were finally ready to go forward.

They walked through the Stargate and were faced with a place with only sand and few caves ahead of them. There was a lot of wind and it was hard to see ahead, even with the special glasses they had taken with them.

The sun was red.

"They have a red sun... I won't have any powers here so neither does Kara... I hope she's still alive." Clark noticed.

"Don't worry, we're armed. They're not. Or at least not as much as we are." Jack said in an hopeful tone.

He hadn't been on a mission for a long time and had really wanted to be there for Clark's first time of world in a dangerous mission.

.

The team walked ahead a little and they took out a radar they had taken with them.

"There are life signs spread all around the place... A small group of about 15 people this way, the other signs are either alone or in small groups of two or three." The marine with the radar said.

"Kara is probably alone... She would have looked for some shelter too..." Clark said.

"Would could start this way, there is a few single life signs and a little further one life sign next to a big energy source." The marine suggested.

"Energy source?" Jack asked as they started to walk.

"My father probably left some sort of way to get out or something... Kara would have known where to look I think. It's probably her... It has to be." Clark said nervously.

"So Clark, what's going on in your life now that you broke up with Lana?" Jack asked him as they walked.

"Well, I didn't really break up with her, she left because she didn't want to stand in the way my father had planed for me... Now that I think about it, I don't think it would have worked in the long run... The fact that she married Lex... I had a hard time getting over that...and there's also the fact that while I was imprisoned by Jor-El, she didn't realised that she was living with Bizzaro, my evil double, for several months..." Clark explained.

"Evil double, really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...It's a long story but he's gone now." Clark replied.

"You've been here before?" Teal'c asked him.

"Yes, I survived because a friend of my father was there and helped me leave...unfortunately, she died and blocked the way back that I used... I think that it's where we're heading now... Kara is probably trying to fix it while keeping it hidden from everyone else." Clark replied.

"So, no new love interest then..." Jack insisted.

"There might be something... At first we just pissed each other off on purpose but...Something is changing...slowly..." Clark tried to explain.

"Who's she?" Jack asked.

"Lois Lane."

"General Lane's daughter?" One of the marine's asked.

"The very same." Clark nodded.

"Well, good luck with that one. I met her once...She's not easy to handle..." The young marine chuckled but stopped when he saw Clark's dark look.

"Her father was just told about the Stargate program...just last week." Jack informed Clark.

"Well, let's just hope he takes it well then." Clark said.

"Sir, we've got 5 life signs on the move towards us."

"Get ready to fight then." Jack replied, getting his gun ready while Clark took out the zat.

They quickly disposed of the 5 bodies and after 3 zat on each, they dissapeared for good, leaving no trace behind.

"Why did you make them all dissapear Clark Kent?" Teal'c asked him.

"Some of the prisonners here can smell the blood... They would have all surrounded us in no time." Clark informed the jaffa who nodded in understanding.

"We should be good to go until the cave sir." The marine informed them.

They kept on walking, talking from time to time until they reached the caves. They were as silent as possible.

"The energy sign just disappeared sir."

"She probably turned it off when she heard us coming." Clark said.

"We're not even sure it's your cousin Clark." jack said.

"We'll see. I'm going in first. Wait here." Clark said before he entered the cave.

He saw a shadow in the back of the cave, someone was hiding in the back and he was guessing that this person was armed.

"Kara, is that you?" He asked carefully, ready to fight if it wasn't her.

"Kal-El? What are you doing here?" Kara asked him as she left her hiding spot.

"We came to save you and take you back home, come." Clark said.

"We? Who's we?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Remember I told you about my Uncle Jack that you didn't get to meet? Well, turns out he works with the Stargate... I'll tell you everything later but we came through the Stargate and we'll take you home now." Clark told her as they left the cave.

He quickly introduced her to everybody else and they were all on their way.

"The visible life signs are all out of our way sir, it's our lucky day." The marine said.

"Don't say that! Everytime someone says that someone else is taken prisonner or we're embushed!" Jack hissed as everyone else chuckled.

On the way back to the gate, Clark talked with Kara about everything he had found out about the Stargate program.

"I remember Thor... he used to scare me...Probably because he didn't like my father..." Kara said.

"Thor, Scary? I can't believe it!" Jack joked.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're about to leave the Zone?" Clark asked her.

"I don't know... I guess I need to find a life or something..." Kare replied.

"Well, you could always come work for us at the SGC. You'd explore other planets, fight bad guys, train young marines, get paid...have vacation days to enjoy life on Earth or anywhere else... There's a lot of different things you could do with us if you wished to join us." Jack suggested.

"I... I'm not sure..." Kara replied.

"You can trust him Kara. He's my family, it means he's yours too." Clark said, knowing she was probably interested but worried about ending up in a lab.

"I think I'll take a few days at the farm first but why not... At least for a while... It could be interesting." She decided as they neared the gate.

"Sir, the gate is guarded. I see 8 life signs waiting for us." The marine said.

"Okay, Kara, you go with him to open the gate, we need El blood to do it apparently, we'll fight them off." Jack ordered.

"Sir, we'll have to disable the GHD so they can't dial out again... As creepy as it sounds, they might have some El blood stored somewhere." The marine going with Kara suggested.

"I doubt it but we can never be too sure..." Jack nodded.

Soon, they all sprung into action.

Kara and the marine near the GHD fought one of the zoners while dialing and making sure nobody would be able to dial ever again without the proper crystal while Jack, Teal'c, Clark and the other marines fired on the other zoners. It didn't take long before every zoner was dead and being zatted 3 times so their bodies wouldn't attract other people. They all went through the Gate and appeared at the SGC where a medical team was waiting to check them out.

"Kara, you're going to have to let them give you a medial exam, it's the routine here." Jack informed her.

"Okay, as long as Clark trusts you." She replied while her cousin nodded, letting her know that she could do it.

After all, he, too, needed to pass it. It was the routine and he promised his uncle he would do it and follow his rules.

.

The next day, Clark, Kara, Teal'c, Daniel, Sam, Jack and Grace where at the Kent farm, getting ready for a cookout where Oliver, Chloe and all their "gifted" friends where invited to hear the offer Jack had for them. Since they all trusted Clark, they decided to trust Jack and to come. Lois was also invited with her father.

Indeed, the man had told her about the Stargate program and she was about to get offered the job of her life: Head of Public relations concerning the Stargate program and any annex alien matter.

Chloe didn't know it but they also wanted to work with her.

It was the beginning of a long partnership that would start during that cook-out.

Clark's plans were much simpler.

He needed to go back to the fortress and finish his training with his father. Of course he wouldn't be alone, Kara had decided to stay at the fortress with Sam to help her understand the new technology and to find a way to beat the Replicators once and for all.

Jack for his part was already imagining all of Clark's friend helping them beat Anubis and his super soldiers. They would beat Anubis and he would be able to finally retire and be happy with his daughter while his wife would keep on working in the labs.

* * *

**I know it took some time and I'm sorry... The only excuse I have is that I didn't have much inspiration and so I waited until it came back.**

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
